Flocos de neve
by W.K.Malfoy
Summary: Malfoy está apaixonado e Hermione também mais eles achavam que não eram correspondidos até que numa visita ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade suas vidas mudam completamente.
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo um pensamentos  
  
Hermione estava andando por hogsmeade, Rony estava treinando quadribol com Harry, por isso a garota andava sozinha pelo vilarejo. Ela nem sabia por que tinha decidido visitar a pequena cidade sozinha, era tão triste andar sozinha vendo casais e grupos de amigos andando de um lado para o outro com um belo sorriso.  
  
Estava nevando, o frio começou a aumentar fazendo com que todos se refugiassem no calor do bar de Madame Rosmerta. A primeira coisa que Hermione pensou foi em seguir aquelas pessoas, mas ao chegar perto do bar viu o maior alvoroço que todos lá dentro estavam fazendo e decidiu que o melhor era ficar lá fora mesmo, ao lado dos silenciosos flocos de neve.  
  
Hermione ficou andando pela rua deserta do vilarejo cheia de pensamentos, estava pensando em como estava a sua vida, todos pareciam estar muito felizes ao lado de alguém, seja irmãos, amigos, namorados. Hermione sabia que ao seu lado tinha os seus amigos Harry e Rony mais no fundo do seu coração ela sabia que faltava algo, ou melhor, faltava alguém.  
  
Um vento frio passou pela garota e alguns flocos de neve ficaram agarrados no seu cabelo, Hermione olhou tristemente para o chão e algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto; ela sabia de quem precisava, mas não podia acreditar que precisava de Draco Malfoy! Era impossível qualquer aproximação com aquele sonserino, não só pelas diferenças que existia entre as suas casas mas também o modo como Malfoy pensava.  
  
Com um pequeno sorriso se lembrou dos contos de fada que a sua mãe costumava contar para ela quando era apenas uma criança. Hermione fechou os olhos relembrando como era bom... Nas histórias de romance sempre havia alguma coisa que impedia o amor de dois apaixonados, porém, como eles se amavam, eles venciam tudo e mostravam que o amor era capaz de tudo!  
  
Pena que a vida não é como aqueles livros... Ela gostava de Malfoy, mas nada faria mudar o ódio que o sonserino sentia por ela.  
  
Hermione se encaminhou para a casa dos gritos, quando chegou lá perto sentou no chão coberto por neve e ficou admirando a neve caindo.  
  
"Eu nunca deveria ter me apaixonado por Draco Malfoy! Ele sempre me chamou de sangue-ruim, é meu inimigo, odeia os meus melhores amigos... E o principal de tudo, ele nunca vai gostar de mim".–pensava Hermione enquanto escrevia o seu nome na neve branquinha.  
  
Ficou vários minutos ali, na mesma posição sendo coberta por mais neve.  
  
Mas a garota ficou surpresa quando olhou para o chão onde tinha escrito o seu nome, começou a aparecer o nome de Draco Malfoy em baixo.  
  
"Nossa, devo ter passado muito tempo no frio, acho que estou vendo coisas que não existem" –pensou Hermione desviando o olhar do nome do garoto por quem era apaixonada mais quando olhou novamente viu os dois nomes e eles estavam dentro de um coração!  
  
Hermione se levantou um pouco assustada e começou a andar de volta para o viralejo, entretanto, pisou numa pedra que estava escondida pela neve e caiu.  
  
Ela tentou se levantar, mas não conseguia, ela tinha quebrado a perna e a dor estava insuportável!  
  
Draco Malfoy estava andando por Hogsmeade sozinho, todavia, isso não o incomodava, afinal preferia ficar sozinho a andar ao lado de pessoas que só gostavam dele por interesse.  
  
Às vezes ele tinha inveja de Harry Potter, é que apesar de Harry não ter pai nem mãe ele estava cercado por pessoas que gostavam dele pelo o que ele era e não pelo que ele possuía. Olhou a sua volta, algumas pessoas o olhavam com medo e aquilo o incomodava.  
  
"Ainda bem que eu trouxe a minha capa da invisibilidade" –pensou o loiro se cobrindo.  
  
Desde que o seu pai foi preso em Azkaban, as pessoas o olhavam como se a qualquer momento ele fosse puxar a varinha e usar um Avada Kedrava, o que era ridículo afinal só por que o seu pai era um comensal não queria dizer que ele também teria que ser.  
  
Começou a nevar e o rapaz sorriu, adorava a neve. Lembrava-se que quando era criança passava horas admirando a neve, imaginando como seria poder brincar ao lado de crianças da sua idade. Sim, ele nunca teve amigos de verdade, nem quando era pequeno, mas não culpava a ninguém só a si mesmo.  
  
As pessoas imaginavam que seu pai era um homem horrível e cruel, frio e arrogante que fazia qualquer coisa pelo poder mais a história não era bem assim. Para ser sincero seu pai sempre gostou de ter poder e era realmente arrogante e frio com pessoas que não eram da sua família.  
  
O seu pai só aceitou servir ao Lord das trevas com o intuito de preservar a sua família. Lúcio Malfoy amava seu filho e sua esposa e se para preservar a vida de sua família tinha de servir a você-sabe-quem então ele o serviria até a morte.  
  
Draco Malfoy sentiu uma lágrima fria correr pelo seu rosto, em pensar que o seu pai estava apodrecendo naquela prisão, ele não merecia aquilo.  
  
Malfoy viu como as pessoas corriam para lojas para se abrigar do frio, mas ele viu uma garota que continuou a caminhar pelo vilarejo sem ligar para a neve que caia no seu corpo. Malfoy se aproximou e viu Hermione Granger.  
  
O seu coração começou a bater rapidamente, fazia tempo que havia descoberto que a amava, mas sabia que ela deveria o odiar por isso sempre teve medo de expor o que sentia.  
  
Ele a acompanhou sem fazer barulho, teve vontade de a abraçar quando viu que a garota chorava silenciosamente. Ele daria qualquer coisa para saber por que a sua Hermione estava derramando lágrimas. Talvez ele não pudesse se mostrar para a garota mais iria lhe fazer compainha.  
  
Quando Hermione se sentou perto da casa dos gritos ele ficou ao seu lado. Ficou lá a admirando e olhando para os flocos de neve com um sorriso nos lábios, aquilo seria bem melhor se a garota soubesse o quanto ele a desejava.  
  
De repente Malfoy viu quando Hermione começou a escrever o seu nome (o dela) na neve e sem perceber escreveu o seu nome embaixo do dela. Era como se aquilo fosse apenas um sonho, como tantos outros que ele já tinha tido... O rapaz tinha se esquecido que Hermione estava sentada ao seu lado de verdade e que estava vendo os seus nomes unidos dentro de um coração.  
  
Só quando a garota se levantou assustada e saiu correndo é que ele percebeu que ter Hermione ao seu lado não era um sonho e sim realidade.  
  
"Droga! Eu não queria lhe assustar! Eu sou um idiota, como vou perder uma chance de ficar do lado dela?" –pensou Malfoy irritado consigo mesmo.  
  
Ele se levantou e correu atrás da garota, foi aí que ele viu a grifinória cair no chão e parecia que tinha se machucado seriamente!  
  
N/A: Tudo bem? Eu amo o casal D/Hr por isso decidir fazer uma nova fic com esse casal tão lindo, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! Eu vou fazer o próximo maior é que isso é o começo e eu precisava de uma pequena base Vocês poderiam me mandar comentários? Preciso saber se essa fic deve ou não ter uma continuação e gostaria da opinião de vocês! Beijinhos ' 


	2. Uma ajuda inusitada

Capítulo dois  
- Uma ajuda inusitada -  
  
Malfoy se aproximou de Hermione que continuava no chão sem poder levantar, ele prestou atenção na perna dela. A perna da grifinória estava num ângulo estranho, pelo jeito deveria ter quebrado pensou o sonserino.  
  
O rapaz queria ajudar Hermione mais não queria ser visto por ela.  
  
Ele tinha que decidir logo o que fazer, todos os outros alunos e habitantes do vilarejo estavam abrigados e a última coisa que fariam era sair no meio daquele frio. Ele era o único que a podia ajudar.  
  
"Não importa o que ela vai achar! Eu não posso deixar ela aqui".–pensou Malfoy quando uma rajada de vento frio e cortante passou pelo seu rosto.  
  
Malfoy olhou novamente para Hermione, ela estava olhando para o chão meio que derrotada.  
  
Tomando coragem, Malfoy retirou a capa da invisibilidade que caiu ao lado da perna de Hermione. A garota levantou o rosto e uma descarga elétrica passou pelo corpo dos dois quando seus olhares se encontraram.  
  
Hermione estava sem fala. Quando sentiu o tecido na sua perna logo notou que se tratava de uma capa da invisibilidade, afinal o seu amigo Harry Potter possuía uma mais quando levantou o rosto para saber de quem se tratava nem passou pela sua cabeça que seus olhos fariam contato com aqueles olhos frios e gélidos que a faziam estremecer.  
  
Malfoy tomou fôlego, agora que tinha tirado a capa não podia voltar atrás. Ele se abaixou e encarou Hermione fazendo um grande esforço para não corar ou fazer algo pior.  
  
-Bem Granger, parece que você está com a perna quebrada, hum... Eu posso te ajudar? –ofereceu Malfoy nervoso.  
  
Ele nunca tinha ficado tão perto de Hermione, ele nunca tinha reparado nos lindos olhos que ela possuía. Ele tinha de se controlar, estava tão perto que sentia o suave aroma que o corpo de Hermione desprendia...  
  
Hermione ficou surpresa com a ajuda que o sonserino estava oferecendo e também estava nervosa. Quando ele se aproximou ela ficou vermelhinha, vermelhinha, mas ela achava que o sonserino não tinha percebido. E aquele olhar... Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Draco Malfoy, afinal não era todo dia que Draco Malfoy lhe oferecia ajuda.  
  
Mas mesmo assim Hermione ficou com um pé atrás, não tinha muita certeza de que deveria confiar em Malfoy, afinal de contas se tratava de um Malfoy!  
  
"O que eu faço? Não posso ir sozinha para hogwarts e se eu esperar que algum aluno saia de alguma das lojas do vilarejo já vou estar congelada e ainda por cima estou um pouco longe do Vilarejo" –pensava Hermione aflita.  
  
Malfoy adivinhou no que Hermione estava pensando e deu um sorriso amargo; por que ela não podia confiar nele? A aflição da garota fazia com que ele se sentisse mal.  
  
-E então? Eu prometo que vou te levar para a enfermaria, não vou tentar te machucar. –disse Malfoy pegando a sua capa da invisibilidade e guardando no bolso da sua calça cara (os bolsos são enfeitiçados para serem maiores por dentro).  
  
Hermione percebeu que podia confiar em Malfoy por isso deu um pequeno sorriso tímido.  
  
-Tudo bem, Malfoy. Eu aceito a sua ajuda. –falou Hermione o olhando.  
  
Malfoy corou levemente devido o sorriso da garota. Ele teria de a segurar nos braços até chegar na escola, isso não seria tão difícil, Hermione aparentava ser leve e mesmo que não fosse ele a levaria para o fim do mundo se fosse preciso!  
  
Hermione colocou a mão no ombro do sonserino e com a ajuda dele ficou em pé. A sua perna estava latejando por isso ela fez uma pequena careta.  
  
Ainda ajudando Hermione a se manter em pé, Draco pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço na perna da garota. O feitiço não fez a perna dela ficar boa mais fez com que a dor diminuísse um pouco.  
  
Hermione sorriu bastante agradecida. Ela sentiu o rosto corar quando Malfoy a colocou nos braços e corou ainda mais quando ele a olhou.  
  
-Você está gelada. –comentou a sonserino que estava tocando na pele dela.  
  
Hermione colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco Malfoy para não cair e apoiou a cabeça no peito do rapaz. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, no qual os dois tentavam guarda cada instante na memória, Hermione perguntou:  
  
-Eu não sou muito pesada, sou?  
  
-Granger, você é leve como uma pena... Você não se alimenta não? –disse o sonserino com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela nunca pensou que um dia estaria nos braços de Malfoy, do seu Draco Malfoy... Ela fechou os olhos imaginando que ele a amava com a mesma intensidade que ela a ele.  
  
Passou mais algum tempo, Malfoy caminhava lentamente para não fazer nenhum dano à perna de Hermione, logo ele pôde observar o castelo, eles já estavam perto!  
  
-Olhe Her... Granger, já estamos chegando. –avisou Malfoy mais ao olhar para ela viu que dormia profundamente. Ela se via igualmente linda daquele modo, parecia um anjo.  
  
Malfoy entrou no castelo que estava silencioso, a maioria dos alunos tinham ido para o vilarejo e os que ficaram no castelo deveriam estar em suas salas comunais.  
  
Antes de entrar na enfermaria, Draco olhou novamente para Hermione, aquela poderia ser a última vez que ele a veria tão perto de si. Sem fazer mais rodeios Malfoy abriu a porta da enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey se aproximou.  
  
Obedecendo a enfermeira, Malfoy colocou Hermione em uma cama ali perto.  
  
-A perna dela está quebrada! O que houve com ela? –perguntou a enfermeira com um frasco de líquido azul-céu.  
  
-Ela caiu lá em Hogsmeade e eu a trouxe até aqui. –disse Malfoy dando de ombros.  
  
A bruxa passou o líquido pela perna de Hermione e colocou uma faixa por toda perna.  
  
-Ela vai ficar bem?  
  
-Claro que vai Sr Malfoy, mais acho que ela deve ficar uns três dias aqui em observação. –contou a enfermeira guardando o frasco que tinha acabado de usar numa estante.  
  
-Posso ficar aqui? –perguntou o rapaz visivelmente preocupado.  
  
A enfermeira achou estranho, afinal sempre ouviu falar pelos outros professores que Draco Malfoy era um aluno que representava fielmente um sonserino e ele não estava demonstrando isso.  
  
-Claro! Eu vou para a minha sala. Qualquer coisa me chame.  
  
Malfoy concordou e quando a enfermeira sumiu de vista, ele se aproximou da cama de Hermione e puxou uma cadeira para sentar perto dela.  
  
O rapaz sorriu e passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto de Hermione que estava um pouco frio. Ele se levantou e a cobriu com o cobertor da outra cama.  
  
Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou Draco Malfoy que a observava com um sorriso.  
  
-Muito Obrigada, Malfoy! –agradeceu a garota sorrindo.  
  
-Eu não ia te deixar lá morrendo de frio e ainda por cima com a perna quebrada. –disse o garoto.  
  
-O antigo Malfoy faria isso. –sussurrou Hermione sem querer que Malfoy ouvisse mais ele ouviu.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos.  
  
-Mais o importante é que você me ajudou, não é mesmo? –perguntou Hermione tentando reparar o seu erro.  
  
Malfoy sorriu e assentiu.  
  
-Até mais Granger! –despediu-se o sonserino se levantando.  
  
-Até.  
  
N/A: Oi!!!! Eu achei esse capítulo legal, está fofinho! (é muito difícil eu gostar das minhas próprias fics) Eu sei que eu disse que ia ser maior mas me desculpeTT não consegui fazer maior ;( Muito obrigada! Depois de ler os seus comentários, eu tive uma vontade enorme de escrever o segundo capítulo e aqui está! 


	3. Uma visita esperada

Capítulo três  
- Uma visita esperada -  
  
Assim que amanheceu Hermione acordou, a garota olhou pela janela e viu a  
grande quantidade de neve nos terrenos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.  
Apesar do dia está escuro e cheio de neblina Hermione se sentia feliz e só  
de pensar em certo sonserino o seu coração disparava.  
Malfoy havia sido muito gentil com ela mais apesar disso a garota não  
tinha tanta certeza de que deveria confiar nele, certamente o rapaz deveria  
ter tido um pequeno surto e logo voltaria a sua normalidade.  
Sem querer uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto até chegar no  
seu queixo e cair no cobertor, Hermione enxugou o rosto confusa, não havia  
motivo para chorar então por que aquela lágrima, aquela única lágrima caiu  
pelo seu rosto? É claro que ela sabia a resposta, todavia, por dentro ela  
tentava mentir para si mesma.  
"Eu não quero que o Draco me trate como sempre me tratou". –pensou  
Hermione sentindo seus olhos formigarem.  
-Eu não vou chorar! –murmurou a garota para si mesma.  
Depois de algumas horas a enfermeira chegou trazendo consigo um elfo  
doméstico com uma bandeja de café. Hermione comeu sobre o olhar atento de  
Madame Pomfrey e logo a tarde recebeu a visita dos seus amigos.  
-Oi Harry! Rony! –exclamou a garota feliz.  
Os dois sorriram e abraçaram a amiga.  
-Como vocês souberam que eu estava aqui? –perguntou Hermione curiosa.  
-Ham... A Gina que nos disse. –comentou Rony. –Na verdade ela comentou  
que viu alguém trazendo você para a enfermaria... O estranho é que apesar  
do Harry ter insistido em saber quem havia te ajudado a Gina não quis  
dizer.  
-O quê!?A Gina sabe que o M... –Hermione começou a dizer mais parou ao  
ver as caras curiosas de seus amigos.  
-Quem foi que te trouxe aqui Hermione? –perguntou Harry preocupado.  
-Não foi ninguém.  
-Não é o que está parecendo, por que você e a Gina não querem dizer quem  
foi? –perguntou Rony desconfiado.  
-Por nada! Bem, como foi o treino de vocês? –desconversou a garota.  
Como ela imaginava, os dois começaram a falar sobre quadribol até que  
Madame Pomfrey os colocou para fora, irritada com a demora dos garotos.  
Assim que eles saíram Hermione colocou a mão na cabeça, havia se  
esquecido completamente de pedir as anotações das próximas aulas.  
  
Gina estava andando de um lado para o outro do seu dormitório, o seu  
rosto estava vermelho de fúria. Aquilo era completamente injusto! Por que  
Draco Malfoy havia ajudado Hermione? Ela não era uma sangue-ruim imunda  
para Malfoy? Então por que ele a havia ajudado?  
Novamente aquela pergunta martelava a cabeça da pequena Gina. Já fazia  
horas que tentava se acalmar e não conseguia, finalmente as suas  
companheiras de quarto entenderam que ela precisava ficar sozinha e saíram  
sem fazer barulho.  
"Logo agora que eu estava tentando conquistar o Malfoy! Isso não é justo!  
Ele tem de ser meu, afinal de contas eu sou melhor do que a Hermione, ah  
isso eu sou!" –pensava Gina que logo caiu na sua cama chorando.  
Depois de chorar bastante, Gina enxugou o rosto e desceu as escadas com  
a finalidade de falar com o seu irmão. Ele estava entrando pelo buraco do  
retrato conversando com Harry.  
A ruiva respirou fundo, e se juntou aos dois sorridente.  
-Oi! Harry!  
O garoto de olhos verdes sorriu para Gina e respondeu ao cumprimento.  
-O que foi maninha?  
-Vocês visitaram a Mione? –perguntou Gina se sentando no meio dos dois  
no sofá.  
Rony confirmou com a cabeça vagamente.  
-Ela está bem?  
-Sim mais você sabe como a Madame Pomfrey é, ela vai ter que ficar na  
enfermaria por mais dois dias. –respondeu Harry.  
"Perfeito!" -pensou a ruiva para si mesma.  
Depois de ter uma conversa forçada com os dois, Gina saiu da sala  
comunal a procura de um certo loiro. Ela tinha que ter certeza de que  
Malfoy sentia alguma coisa por Hermione, caso a sua suspeita estivesse  
certa ela colocaria em prática um pequeno plano.  
  
Malfoy estava na sua sala comunal, estava numa roda de sonserinos, ele  
não estava fazendo parte da conversa, pois a sua mente estava divagando por  
outro lugar. Minutos se passaram até que um garoto chamou a atenção de  
Malfoy.  
-Malfoy, e o seu pai? Ouvir dizer que apesar dele ter sido mandado para  
Azkaban, os dementadores não se aproximam dele por ordem de Fudge, isso é  
verdade?  
Malfoy observou atentamente o garoto, o loiro desconversou e saiu da  
Sala Comunal da Sonserina para tomar um ar.  
O que Travis havia dito era verdade, apesar do seu pai estar em Azkaban,  
ele não tinha nenhuma aproximação com os dementadores, havia sido ordem de  
Fudge, já que Lúcio sempre forneceu empréstimos financeiros para o  
Ministério da Magia. Mas isso não significava que o seu pai era bem tratado  
na prisão. Um Malfoy sempre é acostumado com tudo de bom e do melhor e  
aquelas selas seriam uma tortura para qualquer Malfoy.  
O sonserino estava tão compenetrado nos seus pensamentos que nem  
percebeu que uma garota de cabeleira vermelha estava o observando de longe  
e seguia atentamente os seus passos.  
Repentinamente a vontade de tomar um ar desapareceu e em seu lugar  
apareceu a vontade de visitar uma pessoa que estava na enfermaria. Antes de  
ir visitar Hermione, o sonserino entrou na biblioteca e pegou um livro que  
ele adorava.  
  
Hermione estava chateada, ficar na enfermaria sem nada para fazer era  
muito chato. A garota começou a se lembrar do seu quinto ano, quando aquele  
comensal lançou um feitiço contra ela, a garota até que pesquisou para  
saber que espécie de feitiço ele tinha usado contra ela mais infelizmente  
ela não encontrou nada.  
Agora a única coisa que ela queria era ver Draco Malfoy, o que ela sabia  
que era impossível. E também tinha a Gina, Hermione queria saber por que a  
ruiva não contou para Harry e Rony quem a havia levado para a enfermaria.  
A enfermeira havia saído e ela estava sozinha. Até que não era tão ruim  
poder ficar sossegada com os seus pensamentos mais ela precisava de algum  
livro para deixar a sua mente mais relaxada.  
Hermione ouviu a porta da enfermaria ser aberta lentamente mais ela não  
se deu o trabalho de olhar quem era, provavelmente deveria ser Madame  
Pomfrey. Os passos foram se aproximando cautelosamente.  
-Granger?- chamou Malfoy se aproximando da cama onde Hermione estava  
deitada.  
Hermione virou o rosto rapidamente e não conseguiu deter o sorriso que  
se formou no seu rosto, ali na sua frente estava a pessoa que ela mais  
queria ver.  
-Oi Malfoy! O que você veio fazer aqui na enfermaria? –perguntou a  
grifinória esperançosa.  
Malfoy ficou mais pálido que o normal, ele se sentou numa cadeira ao  
lado da cama de Hermione e ficou encarando a capa do livro que estava entre  
as suas mãos.  
-Eu vim te visitar. –disse o rapaz sério. –E... Trazer-te esse livro, eu  
sei que ficar aqui sem poder fazer nada deve ser insuportável.  
Hermione alargou o seu sorriso e estendeu as mãos para pegar o livro que  
Malfoy segurava. As suas mãos se roçaram e imediatamente se olharam.  
Novamente veio aquela sensação de descarga elétrica pelo corpo de  
Hermione e ela não conseguiu acabar com o contato dos seus olhares.  
Os seus rostos foram se aproximando até que Malfoy reagiu e desfez o  
contato visual, Hermione pegou o livro, completamente vermelha.  
Malfoy se levantou confuso e saiu rapidamente da enfermaria sem nem  
esperar o agradecimento de Hermione.  
  
N/A: Aposto que estão curiosos para saber qual o plano da irmãzinha do  
Rony, né? Isso é o que eu espero¬¬ Bem... Estou com uma idéia maluca para o  
enredo da fic mais não sei se devo coloca-la em prática.  
Continuem lendo e por favor me mandem Comentários! (me deu uma crise de  
depressão!).  
Ah! Alguém pode me dizer como eu faço para permitir receber comentários  
sem e-mail? Eu realmente quero saber!  
Milhões de beijos! 


	4. A fuga de Azkaban

Capítulo quatro  
- A fuga de Azkaban -  
  
Num lugar muito distante de Hogwarts, um grupo de pessoas estavam reunidas, antigamente elas estavam em maior número. Um homem baixo e gordo coberto por uma capa negra tremia assustado, a qualquer momento o seu mestre iria aparecer diante dele e dos outros para fazer um comunicado importante.  
  
Uma mulher de aparência suja e desleixada também estava ali, coberta por uma capa roxa, antigamente ela era bonita mais passar anos em Azkaban mudavam qualquer pessoa. Dentre todos ela era a única que obedecia sem nenhum interesse.  
  
Eles formavam um círculo pequeno e apesar dos rostos ocultos pelos capuzes, cada um estava assustado e apreensivo.  
  
Finalmente o superior que eles tanto esperavam apareceu, seus olhos de um vermelho intenso os encaravam de modo ameaçador e penetrante.  
  
-Mcnair, você conseguiu o que eu queria?  
  
Um homem de aspecto forte se aproximou de cabeça baixa e respondeu num fiapo de voz que não. Essa resposta não agradou a Voldemort que lançou um Crucio no homem.  
  
-Vocês todos são incompetentes! Estou cercado de lesmas. –vociferou Voldemort lançando feitiços em todos que estavam no círculo, quando chegou a hora de torturar a mulher, a única do grupo, ele a encarou. –Bela você é a única em que eu confio para esse trabalho.  
  
-O Senhor quer que eu ache...  
  
-Não! –interrompeu Voldemort irritado. –Eu quero que você organize esses vermes para soltar Malfoy e os outros que foram presos. Para encontrar o que eu quero vou precisar de muito mais que você, vou precisar de Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
Gina havia seguido Draco Malfoy e as suas suspeitas haviam sido confirmadas. Ela não era uma garota má nem nada disso, ela só queria uma chance com o garoto que ela gostava. Ela sempre foi boazinha e nunca ganhou nada com isso, dessa vez ela não iria se da mal.  
  
Na sua mente já tinha um plano arquitetado. Talvez Hermione não gostasse de Malfoy e desse modo poderia obter a ajuda da grifinória mais se os sentimentos de Malfoy fossem correspondidos, o jeito seria tirar a Hermione de jogada.  
  
Primeiramente ela teria que ir ganhando a confiança de Malfoy.  
  
Ela viu quando o loiro saiu da enfermaria confuso, em seguida, ela fingiu que estava andando sem prestar atenção em nada e trombou com o rapaz. Os dois caíram no chão.  
  
- Desculpe-me! Eu não estava prestando atenção para onde estava indo. –disse a ruiva se levantando e estendendo a mão para Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy não deu atenção a mão da ruiva e se levantou.  
  
-Weasley, Weasley... Não precisa se desculpar, eu sei que a sua família é tão burra que você não tem culpa de não saber mudar de direção quando tem alguém prestes a se chocar com você.  
  
Gina viu Malfoy se distanciando e fechou os punhos com raiva.  
  
Os dias se passaram e Hermione pode finalmente sair da enfermaria. Ela estava indo para o Salão Principal para tomar café, Harry e Rony estavam do seu lado. Quando se sentaram Hermione sentiu uma mirada em si, ela levantou o rosto e se deparou com os olhos cinzas de Draco Malfoy. Ela gostaria de manter aquele contato mais uma coruja marrom parou na sua frente a impedindo de ver o sonserino.  
  
A garota pegou o Profeta diário e pagou a coruja. A menina começou a tomar um gole do seu suco mais quando leu a manchete do jornal se engasgou.  
  
Harry e Rony olharam para a manchete e também ficaram surpresos.  
  
Depois de se acalmar e conseguir respirar normalmente, Hermione pegou o jornal e leu em voz alta:  
  
"FUGA DE AZKABAN" Ontem à noite, a prisão dos bruxos foi atacada por comensais, apesar de Azkaban ter uma nova segurança e dementadores considerados de confiança, os comensais que haviam sido presos alguns meses atrás foram soltos. Alguns aurores que estavam no local foram atacados mais se encontram fora de perigo. Sicadion Witz, um bruxo que cumpria pena em Azkaban, também foi levado pelos comensais. O grande mistério é o que Você-sabe-quem está tramando. Mais detalhes na página 6-7  
  
Os três se entreolharam apreensivos, Hermione folheou o jornal para ler os detalhes da fuga enquanto que Harry e Rony tinham uma pequena conversa sobre o assunto.  
  
-Não tem nada de mais. –comunicou a garota aborrecida.  
  
Ela pegou o jornal e o dobrou guardando na bolsa. Foi aí que ela viu o livro de capa vermelha que Malfoy havia lhe emprestado, a garota precisava devolver para ele.  
  
A primeira aula seria de poções, como sempre com a sonserina assim ela podia devolver o livro mais ela teria de fazer de um jeito que Harry e Rony não vissem.  
  
A aula de poções estava normal com a pequena diferença de que Snape se empenhava ainda mais em tirar pontos da Grifinória. Qualquer ano ele iria tirar 10 pontos do grifinório que respirasse durante sua fascinante aula de poções.  
  
Depois da aula ter terminado, Hermione ficou enrolando para poder sair depois de Harry e Rony mais os dois ficaram lhe esperando, sem outra alternativa a garota saiu da sala. Ao longe ela viu Malfoy, não tinha nenhum sonserino perto do loiro, aquele era o momento perfeito para falar com ele.  
  
-Eh... Harry, Rony eu preciso falar com o Malfoy. –disse Hermione sem graça.  
  
-Falar com ele? Mais sobre o quê? –perguntou Rony surpreendido.  
  
-É que ele me emprestou um livro e...  
  
-Você aceitou um livro dado por Malfoy? –perguntou Harry preocupado.  
  
-Qual o problema? O livro não estava enfeitiçado nem nada disso, não precisam me olhar assim. –repreendeu a menina séria.  
  
E sem esperar alguma palavra dos dois, foi para junto de Malfoy que já estava longe. Ela teve que o chamar duas vezes para que ele se virasse, o rapaz se virou bastante pensativo mais ficou com uma expressão neutra ao olhar para Hermione.  
  
-O que você quer Granger?  
  
Hermione ficou um pouco irritada com a forma dele falar, parecia como o Malfoy que a xingava de sangue sujo.  
  
-Eu queria te devolver o livro. –disse Hermione entregando o livro para ele.  
  
-É claro. –disse e saiu sem se despedir.  
  
Hermione voltou a se juntar aos seus amigos e teve de ouvir as loucuras de Rony.  
  
Malfoy segurava o livro preocupado, ele deveria estar feliz já que o seu pai havia saído daquela prisão mais desde que leu aquele jornal, ele tinha a sensação de que uma coisa ruim estava preste a acontecer. Se Voldemort tinha soltado todos os seus seguidores não era por bondade, ele tinha um plano em mente e com certeza o seu pai estava envolvido.  
  
A sua mãe lhe havia mandado uma carta dizendo que o seu pai não estava na mansão, isso queria dizer que ele estava lá. A sua mãe era esperta, sabia que as cartas estavam sendo interceptadas pelo ministério.  
  
Sua cabeça estava tão cheia que havia tratado Hermione mal, ele se sentia frustrado por isso mais já havia falado e não podia voltar ao tempo, ele só precisava de uma boa noite de sono.  
  
Ele estava voltando da biblioteca e percebeu que estava sendo seguido, fazia algum tempo que ele tinha essa sensação mais nunca levou a sério. Malfoy virou o rosto lentamente, porém, não tinha nada, o rapaz deu um sorriso debochado e continuou o caminho foi então que ele se virou rapidamente e pulou por cima da pessoa que o estava seguindo.  
  
N/A: Eu sei que vocês querem saber qual o plano da Gina e tudo mais, mas vão ter que esperar um pouquinho! Eu adorei fazer esse capítulo, ficou com mais impacto! Quem será que estava seguindo nosso Malfoy? Essa é fácil! Até o próximo capítulo, ah ...não custa nada comentar , é só não ter preguiça de tc. Besos -' Ps: Espero seus comentários! E se algum de vocês souberem como eu faço para permitir que todos comentem , mande-me um comentário! 


	5. O início de um romance

**Capítulo cinco**

**-O início de um romance-**

**Ele estava voltando da biblioteca e percebeu que estava sendo seguido, fazia algum tempo que ele tinha essa sensação mais nunca levou a sério. Malfoy virou o rosto lentamente, porém, não tinha nada, o rapaz deu um sorriso debochado e continuou o caminho foi então que ele se virou rapidamente e pulou por cima da pessoa que o estava seguindo.**

**O rapaz prendeu a pessoa que o estava seguindo no chão, o seu braço estava ao redor do pescoço dela, impedindo qualquer movimento. Como aquele corredor estava escuro Malfoy precisou de um tempo para poder ver de quem se tratava. **

**-Dá para me soltar? –pediu uma voz fraca e feminina.**

**Malfoy abriu os olhos surpreso e rapidamente se levantou, ele passou a mão pela sua veste tentando tirar a poeira e encarou friamente Gina Weasley.**

**-O que você fazia me seguindo, Weasley?**

**Gina estava um pouco assustada, ela não esperava ser descoberta por Draco Malfoy.**

**-Q-Quem disse que eu lhe estava seguindo Malfoy? –perguntou a ruiva trêmula.**

**Malfoy deu um sorriso debochado, ele tinha certeza que ela o estava seguindo e além do mais agora que estava pensando no assunto, fazia algum tempo que Virgínia Weasley estava sempre aparecendo perto dele, desde os corredores até os treinos de quadribol. **

**-Ah, vamos! Olha, vou te dar uma dica; é melhor você ser mais discreta, imagina se o seu namoradinho Potter descobrir que você está atrás de mim? Eu sei que sou irresistível e todas se rendem a mim mais o que posso fazer? É um charme natural. –ironizou o loiro se divertindo.**

**-Hum... Tem certeza que todas se rendem a você Malfoy? Não fale de coisas que não entende. –respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso malicioso.**

**A garota se aproximou do sonserino e o encarou desejando um boa noite quase tocando nos lábios do sonserino. **

****

**Hermione estava sentada na poltrona perto da lareira, os seus dois amigos estavam ali perto jogando xadrez pela décima vez, às vezes Hermione não entendia por que Harry continuava a jogar com o ruivo, já que sempre ele perdia.**

**O quadro da mulher gorda foi aberto e por ele entrou uma sorridente ruiva. Ela dirigiu-se até Hermione com um doce sorriso fingido.**

**-Oi, Hermione! –cumprimentou Gina se sentando ao lado da garota.**

**-Oi, Gina. –respondeu Hermione sorrindo. **

**-Eu nem pude te visitar. –mentiu a ruiva triste.**

**-Não tem problema.**

**Hermione começou a ficar nervosa, e se a ruiva comentasse sobre Draco Malfoy? Será que ela realmente tinha visto que foi o sonserino que a havia ajudado?**

**-Ei Hermione, estou te chamando faz tempo. Bem... Eu preciso ter uma conversa com você.**

**-Ah claro, pode falar.**

**-Não, aqui não. –disse Gina se levantando. –É melhor no meu dormitório.**

**Hermione acompanhou a ruiva até o dormitório do quinto ano e se sentou na beira da cama menos bagunçada esperando pacientemente que Gina começasse a falar.**

**-Vou ser direta... Hermione, você gosta do Malfoy?**

**-O quê? –perguntou Hermione nervosa. –Por que você está me perguntando isso?**

**-É só que eu não quero que você sofra. O Malfoy não é uma boa pessoa, você sabe melhor do que eu.**

**Hermione abaixou a cabeça pensativa, a garota não entendia por que a irmã do seu amigo estava tendo aquela conversa com ela, afinal apesar de se dar bem com Gina e às vezes conversarem sobre determinados assuntos, elas nunca falavam sobre garotos. Hermione sempre gostou de manter alguns assuntos fora de discussão e este era um deles.**

**-Não entendo o ruma dessa conversa. –disse Hermione se irritando.**

**-É que eu ouvir uma conversa de alguns sonserinos e não posso deixar de me preocupar. –começou a dizer a ruiva lentamente.**

**Gina já havia decorado o que ia dizer, com certeza iria da certo. Se Hermione tivesse algum interesse pelo sonserino, com certeza ele iria acabar depois da sua mentira.**

**-E o que eles estavam falando? –perguntou Hermione sem muito interesse.**

**-Estavam falando de... –começou Gina mais nesse instante Isana entrou rindo escandalosamente ao lado de Taynan, eram as suas companheiras de quarto.**

**-Oi Gininha! Você se multiplicou! Nossa tem várias de você. –disse Taynan cambaleando.**

**Isana começou a rir ainda mais escandalosa.**

**-Vocês beberam? –perguntou Hermione assustada.**

**-Sim! Mas a bebida acabou, infelizmente. EEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII, quem é você? –disse Isana tendo um novo ataque de risos.**

**Gina estava morrendo de raiva, agora como ela continuaria a conversa? O jeito seria deixar para depois.**

**Hermione saiu da habitação rápido, dando um pequeno adeus para a ruiva e correu para o seu dormitório, louca para dormi.**

****

**Hermione estava voltando de uma visita que fez a Hagrid, a próxima aula de Trato das Criaturas mágicas seriam a alguns dias. A garota havia combinado com Harry e Rony de às seis horas os encontrarem no campo de quadribol, eles teriam um treino. Ela olhou para o relógio e percebeu que o treino já devia ter terminado a uns 20 minutos, então ela se apressou.**

**O campo de quadribol estava sendo ocupado, Hermione se aproximou aliviada imaginando que o treino tinha se expandido mais quando chegou na arquibancada percebeu que os sonserinos é que estavam treinando. Como Harry e Rony não estavam a garota deu meia volta para que os sonserinos não a acusassem de espiã, nem nada do tipo.**

**-O que você faz aqui Granger? –perguntou Pansy Parkison movimentando seus sedosos cabelos loiros.**

**-Não é da sua conta, Parkison. –respondeu a grifinória lhe dando as costas.**

**Pansy sentiu suas bochechas arderem de raiva, ninguém lhe dava as costas!**

**-Está com medinho por que os seus amiguinhos não estão do seu lado? Onde foi parar a dita coragem dos grifinórios? –zombou a loira a queimando com seus olhos verdes.**

**Hermione se virou e encarou Pansy seriamente.**

**-Não, nada disso. Eu apenas não quero perder meu precioso tempo com um lixo como você.**

**-Ora, como se atreve? Sua sangue sujo! Você não tem direito de me chamar de lixo. Eu sou a herdeira dos Parkison, tenho um dos sangues mais puros. Se eu for lixo, quem é você? Vou lhe responder... Você é tão insignificante que não existe um nome para lhe classificar, Granger. Agora, eu espero que você tenha entendido a mensagem e não volte a passar pelo meu caminho. –disse a loira com um sorriso neutro.**

**Hermione se segurou para não avançar na sonserina, então ela fez uma coisa que surpreendeu Pansy Parkison, ela começou a rir, debochando da sonserina.**

**-Parkinson você é muito engraçada. Nunca ouvi tanta besteira reunida! **

**Os jogadores estavam indo para o vestiário, eles não haviam percebido a guerra de palavras que estava ocorrendo ali perto. Apenas Malfoy que de longe viu Hermione Granger e Pansy Parkison. O rapaz correu para lá preocupado com o que poderia acontecer.**

**Pansy estava de boca aberta, como Hermione Granger poderia reagir daquele jeito? A sonserina gostava de ferir as pessoas com as suas palavras, essa era uma marca registrada. Como a sua melhor arma não estava funcionando ela resolveu apelar. A garota puxou a varinha mais não chegou a apontar para Hermione, pois Malfoy havia tomado o instrumento mágico da sua mão. **

**-Malfoy? –perguntaram as duas surpresas.**

**-Eu mesmo! Agora o que você estava pretendendo fazer com a sua varinha, Parkison?**

**-A pergunta seria, o que você tem haver com isso? –retorquiu Pansy cruzando os braços. –Não me diga que desceu tão baixo aponto de proteger a essa aí?**

**-É melhor você ir embora Parkison e me agradeça, pois hoje estou nos meus melhores dias. –zombou o rapaz lhe jogando a varinha.**

**Ela pegou a varinha no ar e deu um sorriso debochado, antes de se virar lançou um sorriso enigmático para Hermione e disse:**

**-Eu não menti, você sabe que o que eu disse é verdade. Eu não minto, é um pequeno defeito que eu tenho. Então não espero te voltar a ver cedo... COISA.**

**A garota se virou e foi em direção do castelo.**

**Hermione olhou para o chão pensativa, ela havia rido para irritar a sonserina mais na realidade ela tinha vontade de chorar. As palavras de Pansy martelavam a sua cabeça e uma sensação de tristeza se apoderava dela. Ela sabia que Malfoy a estava olhando mais ela não queria sentir a presença dele. Ela queria estar sozinha. A garota não ligou para o que Malfoy tinha começado a dizer, ela apenas sentiu como as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto e obedecendo a uma ordem distante do seu cérebro, ela correu em direção a floresta proibida.**

**-Granger! –gritou Malfoy a seguindo.**

****

**A grifinória só queria encontrar um lugar calmo para poder chorar, não queria que ninguém a visse chorando. Por que Malfoy não entendia isso? Por que ele continuava a correr atrás dela? A menina correu com mais velocidade, quanto mais se embrenhava na floresta mais densa esta ficava. **

**Os galhos batiam no seu rosto o arranhando e machucando, as lágrimas molhavam os leves arranhões provocando uma pequena dor.**

**-Granger, pare agora. –gritou Malfoy seguindo-a de perto. **

**Ele colocou o braço na frente para proteger o rosto. **

**-Me deixe em paz, Malfoy. –gritou a garota de volta.**

**-Pare, Hermione. –pediu o sonserino.**

**Ao ouvir Malfoy a chamando pelo primeiro nome, a garota parou mais as lágrimas ainda banhavam o seu lindo rosto.**

**Malfoy se aproximou surpreso, ele não esperava que ela pudesse obedecer. O rapaz percebeu que a garota continuava a chorar, ele a virou.**

**-Ah, pare de chorar! Não vai dar esse gostinho a Parkison, vai? –perguntou Malfoy pegando um lenço e limpando o rosto de Hermione.**

**Hermione o olhou ainda chorando e o abraçou, colocando o rosto no peito do rapaz tentando se acalmar. Malfoy rodeou o corpo de Hermione com seus braços.**

**-Por que você me chamou de Hermione? –perguntou a garota já calma mais ainda abraçada a Malfoy.**

**-Esse é o seu nome, não é?**

**Hermione afirmou lentamente com a cabeça e se separou do sonserino.**

**Os dois se encararam e uma nova descarga elétrica passou pelos seus corpos. Malfoy acariciou o rosto de Hermione que estava vermelho devido os golpes dos galhos e também por causa do contato que a pele fria de Malfoy fazia no seu rosto.**

**Malfoy puxou delicadamente o rosto da garota para si. Seus lábios se roçaram e logo esse toque se aprofundou, dando início a um beijo doce e bastante demorado.**

**Os dois se separaram ofegantes, Hermione não tinha coragem de encarar Malfoy. Ela sempre sonhou com esse beijo mais nunca imaginou que realmente poderia acontecer.**

**-É melhor sairmos daqui. Já está escuro. –disse Hermione quebrando o silêncio.**

**Malfoy a olhou e sorriu, aquele sorriso único com o qual só era reservado para ela. O loiro pegou a mão de Hermione e saíram da floresta proibida.**

**Antes de entrarem no castelo Hermione o impediu e timidamente lhe deu um beijo que não foi correspondido, a garota se separou do sonserino envergonhada.**

**-Eu gosto de tomar a iniciativa. –disse o rapaz lhe beijando apaixonadamente.**

**Hermione foi quem acabou com o beijo e falou debochada:**

**-Quando que esse seu ar superior vai desaparecer?**

**-Sou um Malfoy acima de tudo. –respondeu o sonserino.**

**-Então... O que aconteceu foi apenas uma brincadeira sua ou...**

**-Claro que não. Quando podemos nos encontrar novamente? –perguntou Malfoy ansioso.**

**-Eu pensei que você é que tomava a iniciativa. –respondeu Hermione sorrindo.**

**-Bem... Com você será uma exceção.**

**-Amanhã às nove horas, aqui fora. –decidiu a garota pensativa. –Combinado?**

**Malfoy afirmou com a cabeça e deu um último beijo em Hermione, os dois foram para o Salão Principal e sentaram nas suas respectivas mesas.**

**N/A: Esse capítulo ficou bem maior, não foi? É acho que me empolguei! E aí, gostaram da personalidade de Pansy Parkison? É que normalmente ela é uma galinha ou uma boba então eu a fiz do jeito que eu a imagino, tão orgulhosa quanto Malfoy! Eu adorei fazer esse capítulo, espero que vocês também tenham gostado.**

**Mione G.Potter RJ- Oi! Fico muito contente de saber que vc está gostando da minha fic, principalmente com o fato de você adorar de paixão draco e gina! Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido!!! B-jus**

**Sweet-Shine – Olá! He,he,he, eu acho que a fic está do seu agrado,né? Esse capítulo ficou realmente fofo! Que bom que vc está descobrindo o mundo da magia, ele é demais não é? Eu também acho o Malfoy um fofo! Obrigada pelo comentário!**

**Ginevra Ginny Weasley –Oi!!!! Que bom que vc está gostando dessa fic!!! Ai, queria me desculpar pela demora com a atualização, sou uma irresponsável! Bem, obrigada pelo comentário.**

**Snake Eye1's BR –Oi! Realmente é uma pena que não tenha muitas ficas com esse casal! Draco e Hermione são tão lindos juntos! Olha, desculpa pala demora com a atualização, ta? Espero que vc continue comentando! Bye!!**

**Fets Malfoy –Oi! Eu demorei muito para atualizar esse capítulo, não foi? Desculpe! Não me mande um berrador T-T. Que bom que vc ta gostando da fic, espero não decepcionar. B-jux**


	6. O amuleto Abracadabra

**Capítulo seis**

**- O amuleto Abracadabra -**

**Novamente, ele estava ali, ao redor de seus companheiros... A maioria estava atrás de apenas uma coisa, o poder. O mago não podia mentir, ele próprio havia sido atraído pelo poder mais depois de descobrir como era servi ao Lorde das Trevas desistiu, ele não queria aquele tipo de vida! Então ele fugiu do senhor tenebroso e até conseguiu viver uns anos no esquecimento do mundo mágico mais ninguém fugia de Voldemort, ele devia saber...**

**Antes o que eram amigos de servidão ao senhor tenebroso, viraram seus piores inimigos. Um vento gelado passou pelo seu rosto cansado e sujo, sua barba desgrenhada se moveu lentamente. As suas condições não eram ruins, quem já havia "morado" na prisão dos bruxos diria que aquela jaula do mais puro ferro era até confortável... E ele podia dizer, embora ele preferisse a prisão. A qualquer momento Voldemort iria lhe convocar para uma conversa, ele sabia... Era apenas questão de tempo.**

**Um comensal apareceu, ele tinha um capuz que tornava impossível o identificar, entretanto, deveria ser jovem... Uns 25 anos. O comensal se aproximou e abriu a cela sem ligar para ele e sem nenhuma palavra fez um gesto para que ele o acompanhasse.**

"**O que eu venho tentando há muito tempo esquecer... Vai retornar".–pensou o homem cansado.**

****

**Hermione deu um sorriso contagiante quando Gina lhe cumprimentou e seguiu para a aula de História da magia. Na frente da sala viu Harry e Rony que a esperavam.**

**O miúdo professor Bins se sentou no seu banquinho e fez uma rápida chamada, olhando atentamente para uma estante no fundo da sala.**

**-Bem... Nossas últimas aulas foram sobre profecias... Essa aula será sobre amuletos mágicos. –começou o fantasma pulando do banco e começando a andar pela sala.**

**Rony achou engraçado ver um fantasma andar em vez de flutuar mais não comentou nada, pois seria capaz de Hermione lhe mandar algumas das suas miradas assassinas.**

**Depois do que pareceram horas, o pequeno professor enumerou a composição dos amuletos, realmente ele era capaz de transforma qualquer assunto interessante em uma coisa desgastante.**

**-Existem vários amuletos famosos. –comentou Bins os citando rapidamente. –Também tem aqueles misteriosos que nunca foram cadastrados pelo ministério... Como, por exemplo, o amuleto abracadabra.**

**Hermione sentiu um calafrio subir pela sua barriga, porém, não deu atenção. Ela nunca havia ouvido falar sobre esse amuleto por isso ela desejava saber mais sobre ele.**

**-Professor, qual a função desse amuleto? –perguntou a jovem curiosa.**

**O professor ponderou um pouco a pergunta para finalmente responder:**

**-Senhorita Grander...**

**-Granger. –corrigiu Rony escondendo o sorriso.**

**-O amuleto abracadabra foi criado por um mago das trevas há muitos e muitos anos. Porém quando ele criou, os quatro grandes se unirão e o destruíram... Todavia, esse grande mago deixou o rascunho de como criar o amuleto abracadabra que era uma versão mais poderosa. Há uns 16 anos, Sicadion Witz encontrou esse pergaminho e criou o amuleto abracadabra sem a autorização do ministério por isso foi preso em Azkaban.**

**-Esse amuleto foi destruído? –perguntou Lilá séria.**

**-Que pergunta tola! Claro que foi destruído, se não... Está muito bem escondido. –respondeu Bins irritado. **

**Hermione estava preste a fazer outra pergunta quando a aula terminou.**

**-Hoje à noite nós vamos visitar o Hagrid, você vem? –perguntou Harry examinando o horário.**

**-Claro! Quer dizer... Vou ter de estudar, não vai dar. –desculpou-se Hermione rapidamente. –Mais por que vocês não falam com ele depois do treino de quadribol?**

**-É que... Ah, Hermione o Hagrid pode está ocupado de tarde. –disse o ruivo depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.**

**-Como se alguma vez, você se preocupasse com isso. –desdenhou a jovem dando de ombros.**

**-Quem disse que eu nunca me preocupei? –Perguntou Rony aumentando o seu tom de voz.**

**Os dois começaram a brigar, chamando a atenção de vários alunos que saiam das suas salas de aula.**

**-Por favor, podem parar com isso? –pediu Harry cruzando os braços meio irritado.**

**Hermione sentiu o rosto avermelhando a medida que a discussão se tornava mais efervescente, entretanto, ela respirou fundo e sem mais nenhuma palavra se dirigiu a biblioteca.**

****

**O jovem comensal o empurrou para dentro de uma sala e fechou a porta. Era uma sala pouco iluminada mais na parte direita tinha uma lareira acesa e na penumbra tinha uma poltrona virada para a parede.**

**-Há quanto tempo que não nos vemos, verdade? –falou a pessoa que estava sentada na poltrona de forma fria e sarcástica.**

**-É uma pena que eu não esteja contente por esse reencontro. –respondeu o mago com a voz rouca.**

**-Que opiniões diversas temos. Há muito tempo que eu ansiava por isso. **

**-Por que você se esconde? Por que não mostra seu belo rosto, Voldemort?**

**-Então quer dizer que todos esses anos em Azkaban não acabaram com a sua coragem! Bem, meu caro, você tinha razão em fugir, sua deslealdade tinha que ser paga com a vida.**

**-Pode me matar, meu Lord. **

**-Ora, agora não. Diga-me, e se me responder pode ter certeza que sua morte será menos dolorosa, onde você colocou o amuleto? – perguntou Voldemort se levantando da poltrona e queimando o velho mago com seus olhos rubros.**

**-Está com uma pessoa... E essa pessoa o guarda com a sua vida, Tom Riddle. Não digo mais nada, não tenho medo da morte. –declarou o velho da forma mais segura que podia.**

**-Como quiser, Witz. –disse Voldemort com uma risada diabólica. – Malfoy faça o seu trabalho.**

**Lúcio saiu das sombras, ele havia presenciado todo o ocorrido e internamente tinha pena de Witz. O fim para quem traia o senhor das trevas era muito horrível.**

**-Consiga tudo o que puder retirar dele sobre o amuleto e depois pode o entregar a Belatrix.**

**-Como deseja, meu senhor. –respondeu Lúcio.**

****

**Uma noite de lua cheia acabaria transformando aquele encontro ainda mais romântico, pensava Hermione olhando para o céu pela janela do seu dormitório.**

**-Sonhando acordada? –perguntou Parvati sorrindo curiosa.**

**Lilá deu um risinho e encarou Hermione.**

**-A Gina Weasley estava te procurando. –avisou a loira pegando uma madeixa do seu claro cabelo e tentando fazer um cacho inutilmente. –Nós até a chamamos para entrar no dormitório mais ela não aceitou... Essa ruiva esta aprontando alguma...**

**-Quem? A Virgínia? É mais fácil você-sabe-quem querer adotar o Harry do que aquela pentelha tentar aprontar confusão.**

**Hermione sorriu das duas garotas, aproveitando a distração delas, pegou um agasalho e saiu do dormitório. Ela estava cinco minutos atrasadas e esperava que Malfoy não estivesse se irritando com a sua demora.**

**Ao chegar no local combinado não encontrou ninguém, um pouco irritada se sentou perto do lago para esperar. Passaram-se 10 minutos e Malfoy não apareceu, Hermione já ia se levantar quando cobriram seus olhos.**

**Ela abriu a boca para responder mais no último instante desistiu... E se não fosse Malfoy? Afinal, Harry e Rony haviam dito que visitariam o Hagrid à noite.**

**Uma respiração fria passou pelo seu pescoço...**

**-Malfoy!**

**O sonserino sorriu e deu um beijo no pescoço da jovem a deixando arrepiada.**

**-Não sabia que eu te deixava nesse estado! –brincou o loiro sentando-se ao lado dela.**

**-Que estado?**

**-Toda arrepiada...**

**-Muito engraçadinho... Fiquei arrepiada por que tenho cócegas. –respondeu Hermione cruzando os braços irritada.**

**-Sabia que eu adoro quando você fica irritada ou zangada? Você fica mais sexy.**

**Hermione corou até a raiz do cabelo, porém com esforço se manteve séria.**

**-Você se atrasou. -sentenciou a jovem duramente.**

**-Tive uns pequenos problemas antes de vir até aqui. Mais se isso te alegra vou lhe recompensar pela espera. –disse Malfoy encarando Hermione. **

**O sonserino sorriu e beijou Hermione, um beijo ardente mais romântico. **

**-E então? Estou desculpado?**

**-Hummmm... Ainda não decidir, sua recompensa foi pequena demais.**

**-Granger nunca pensei que você fosse tão gananciosa.**

**Os dois sorriram e começaram a conversar sobre as suas infâncias. Malfoy se embebia nas palavras apaixonadas de Hermione, era como se ele estivesse revivendo todos os acontecimentos da infância de Hermione como se fosse seus.**

**-Tenho uma pequena dúvida... O que você acha que todos vão pensar quando nós aparecermos juntos? –perguntou Hermione nervosa.**

**-E quem disse que é necessário que todos saibam? Pense bem, é até melhor ninguém saber... Menos problemas para se preocupar e o proibido é sempre mais emocionante.**

**-Mais o Harry e o Rony... Eles são meus melhores amigos, não posso esconder isso deles.**

**-Você acha que o Potter e o Weasley vão aceitar o nosso namoro?Eles me odeiam e... –Malfoy ia continuar mais parou ao ver a cara surpresa de Hermione. –O que foi?**

**-Não sabia que estávamos namorando.**

**-Bem... Você quer namorar comigo? –perguntou o sonserino a olhando firmemente.**

**-Claro! –respondeu Hermione beijando os lábios de Malfoy levemente.**

**-E nada do Potter e do Weasley? –perguntou o loiro.**

**Dessa vez a resposta de Hermione demorou, ela não queria ter de esconder algo tão importante de seus amigos mais Malfoy estava certo, eles nunca aceitariam ver os dois juntos... Se pelo menos eles tivessem outra idéia de Draco Malfoy.**

**-Por enquanto concordo em não contar nada para os meus amigos.-concordou Hermione. **

**-Perfeito! Agora vamos entrar?**

**-É mesmo, já está tarde!**

**N/A : Gente! Realmente tenho uma boa desculpa pela demora com a atualização... Primeiro eu tive provas atrás de provas... Mais isso não é o mais grave, acontece que quando eu fui atualizar o capítulo seis a aliança estava apenas em "modo leitura" então não deu mesmo... Depois disso meu computador ficou com uma frescura muito chata... Não sei o que estava acontecendo mais eu simplesmente não conseguia entrar na "rede". Realmente é verdade, eu não me daria ao trabalho de mentir...**

**Bem... agora espero que isso não ocorra mais... Mil desculpas!**


End file.
